Kids
by Aria09
Summary: Wilson gets a call that his brother is dead and is asked to escort it back to Jersey. Wilson asks House to come. Wilson gets there to find out that his brother has a daughter.


House MD

Kids

(House and Wilson waking in the hospital together)

HOUSE: (says loudly) So your saying that you don't like doing women anymore?

WILSON: (embarrassed) I'm not embarrassed by that, House.

HOUSE: Sure you were. Continue with what you were saying now.

WILSON:I was just considering the notion of having kids. You know, I'm getting older...

HOUSE: Well you're definitely not getting any younger.

WILSON:...and I would like to have the Wilson name carried on.

HOUSE: So a child is your last option? (Wilson gives him a look) Why would you want that in your life?

WILSON: You know, for some people in this world, having kids is a blessing, and not a plague, that you have come to believe.

(Sees a child screaming from the clinic and kicking while the mother tries to hold her)

HOUSE: Really? (clicks the elevator button) Could've fooled me. (elevator doors close)

(Inside Elevator)

WILSON: I know that you find yourself superior to most people, but what reason would you have to not like such innocence?

HOUSE: Hate them? Who said I hated them, I don't hate them. I just strongly believe that they should be cast aside from other humanity until they become of age where they can think. Or grow breasts, whichever comes first. Maturity is important to me in those aspects.

WILSON: You do know that you, at one point, were a child too, right?

HOUSE: Yes. (elevator rings)And look how great I turned out.

(Patton, Harding, and Foremon are at the entrance)(House turns to Harding before they have a chance to say anything)

HOUSE: When do you want children?

HARDING: What?

HOUSE: Caught off guard by the question. That must mean you've thought of it recently. (glances at Foremon)

FOREMON: A pregnant woman has fever, vomiting, and a vitamin D deficiency.

HOUSE: (looks at Wilson) Damn. I thought I was just gonna make fun of it, not have to treat it. (takes the folder)

WILSON: I'll see you at lunch.

HOUSE: We'll make fun of it, then!

HARDING: Her fever's 103 and rising...

HOUSE: Don't shrug off the baby question. We're all friends here. All women want babies and I know that they're all curious now, too. Tell us; when do you want to start your dream family?

HARDING: Not right now, House.

HOUSE: Oh gosh.... you're the patient aren't you? That would be awesome. I call being the godfather! (walks into his office)

HARDING: (murmuring) Not on your life.

PATTON: Ms. Startens is the patient and all the other symptoms went away when...

HOUSE: (sits down in his desk) Excuse me. Can't you see thirteen and I are having girl talk?(acts annoyed) Honestly, some people. (No one talks, House looks up at Patton) You already interrupted us, go ahead and finish.

PATTON: The symptoms started two days ago, after she started taking new prenatal vitamins.

HOUSE: Wow, this is a tough case. Oh, I meant, take away the fact that she's pregnant and then you'd have a tough case.(goes to give the folder back to his team) She's allergic.

Patton: (doesn't make a reaction to grab the folder) She's not allergic to them. We tested her for that.

HOUSE: (drops the folder on his desk) Of course you did. You're right, that would be too easy. Man, this case is just riddled with twists and turns.

FOREMON: When she stopped taking the vitamins, her airway closed and her temperature went up dramatically.

HOUSE: (stops being sarcastic and looks at the folder) So, she's allergic to not taking them. Interesting. You do a blood test?

HARDING: She's clean on everything.

HOUSE: (Gives a face at Harding giving the wrong answer) Ok,let me ask again. Did you do a blood test?

HARDING: I just said...

HOUSE: I heard you. You said that you found nothing. I guess you wouldn't notice that that wasn't odd. I can only presume to keep her alive as best you knew how, you had put her back on the prenatal vitamins before you took the test. Since that is so, then why doesn't she have elevated vitamin levels? Especially vitamin D. Do the blood test again.

PATTON: What could we find in her blood if we did it again?

HOUSE: (closing file) Her white blood count's high. If she's allergic, to not taking the drugs, it means that something in her system from the vitamins isn't being distributed and going somewhere else.

HARDING: Like What?

HOUSE: (turns to her and looks at her like she's an idiot) Well, I would tell you, but I think it would be way more fun is I pretended like I didn't know and you go do the blood test. You know me; I'm all about wasting time. (pause) That's all, you can go now.

(House walks behind them, and stops at Wilson's office. He opens the door and doesn't notice that Wilson's in some kind of shock, with his hand still on the phone)(House lays on the couch and sighs)

HOUSE: This baby thing is going to make my team stupid, today. Harding already… (sees Wilson) What? Did one of your patients die?

WILSON: (pause) No… My brother.

(At the cafeteria)

HOUSE: (Eating slowly and looking at Wilson and then looking down) You gonna talk about it?

WILSON: (stabbing at the salad)…I …Just… I didn't even know where he was for twenty years and suddenly I get a call saying that he's dead.

HOUSE: How?

WILSON: (laughs) Cancer. My brother died from cancer.

HOUSE: When's the funeral?

WILSON: Day after tomorrow. He lived in North Carolina, House. He never even thought to call me? No. I just get a call that he's dead.

HOUSE: Where's the wife?

WILSON: Died, apparently, as well. That's all I know. (eating) I don't care.

HOUSE: You care.

WILSON: No (eating) I shouldn't. Truth is, I don't know how to feel.

HOUSE: Are you going to the funeral?

WILSON: Of course, he was still my brother. The guy who called, asked me to go over to his house in South Carolina. The funeral's going to be here.

HOUSE: When are you leaving?

WILSON: Tomorrow.

HOUSE: Tomorrow?

WILSON: They want me to collect some of his possessions…and come back with the body.

HOUSE: Hmm.

WILSON: (stops) Would…you come with me?

HOUSE: Huh?

WILSON: I don't know anyone there, and I don't want to go alone.

HOUSE: He's not going to talk to you Wilson, I promise.

WILSON: Please.

HOUSE (stares) You're buying the plane ticket.

* * *

(In the Lab)

PATTON: (walks in to see Foremon and Harding analyzing the blood test) Mrs. Starkens fever is going down but she says that her cramps are getting worse. (sits down, and looks at Harding, who's looking through a microscope)So were you two…ever thinking about having a family?

HARDING: (doesn't look away from the microscope) We're not discussing this with you.

PATTON: Do all women want a family?

HARDING: Why? You think you could save your marriage with a kid? (Patton doesn't respond, and Harding realizes that she has kind of hurt Patton. Looks away from work)

Look, having a child to try and save a marriage, won't work. If by a miracle it does, then it's just a tolerated marriage. People that mistake so often because women think about having kids at certain points of their life. She's thought about it, but it's up to both of you, to know if it's the right time for you guys right now.

PATTON: What about you? You want kids?

HARDING:…No.

PATTON: What if you didn't have Parkinsons.

HARDING: (Looks back in her telescope) House was right, her white blood cell is way out of whack. Oh wow.

FOREMON: What?

HARDING: Vitamins aren't being distributed through her blood.

(HOUSE'S OFFICE)

(See House grabbing stuff from his desk and putting things away)

HARDING: The vitamins are basically acting as a block against the baby. The baby's getting too much of the vitamins while hers are being sucked away. The only reason that she's not dead yet, is because she takes so many vitamins.

HOUSE: The parasite.

HARDING: House…

HOUSE: Don't let the motherly hormones take over. What's her blood cell count like, now?

PATTON: Actually, it's going down?

HOUSE: (stops) Down? Why?

PATTON: We…don't know.

HOUSE: (finishes putting things away) Hmm. This might not be as dull as I thought it was going to be. So now we know what, the next question is why? Give her a stronger dosage of prenatal vitamins, then call me with the results. (grabs his bag)

FOREMON: Wait, call you?

HARDING: Where are you going?

HOUSE: Too much tension here. I need to get away from it all.

PATTON: He's going to get Wilson's dead brother.

HOUSE: How do you know?

PATTON: Wilson.

HOUSE: Blabbermouth.

FOREMON: Wilson has a brother?

HOUSE: HAD. Past tense. Hence, the reason we're going to get a body.

(walks out the door)

(Foremon follows)

FOREMON: You can't just leave, House. This woman's not getting any better, and might have to come to a decision where she needs to have an abortion if we can't figure this out in time.

HOUSE: What do you want me to do? Stay and hold her hand. Tell her everything's gonna be ok?

FOREMON: (sighs) Fine. Hurry back.

HOUSE: Okey dokey!

(Wilson's by the elevator, waiting for House)

(IN THE LOBBY)

WILSON: Wait, I need to give this to Cuddy.

(walks in her office)

WILSON: I finished these forms. Can you make sure they get to where they need to be?

CUDDY: Yeah, I'll take care of it.

WILSON: Thanks. (starts for the door, where House has gimped beside)

CUDDY: Wilson.

WILSON: Yeah. (stops by the door)

CUDDY: Are you ok?

WILSON: I'm fine.

CUDDY: You sure?

WILSON: Look, I barely knew him after he left. I…I'm ok.

CUDDY: Ok. And you're sure you want to bring House?

WILSON: Yeah. I'm sure.

(Wilson walks out the door, House sticks his head in the door)  
HOUSE: Don't let the kids get into any mischief while I'm gone!

CUDDY: House. Please be nice to him. He's gone through a lot these past couple of months. He doesn't need anyone to make it harder on him.

HOUSE: Is that all?

CUDDY: (looks at him with almost disappointment, but knows that that's going to be a losing battle) No. (grabs a file) Why does your patient have abortion papers in her file for her to sign?

HOUSE: I'm with the democrats. Just proving a point. My turn; why do you have them?

CUDDY: Her husband asked me to make sure that nothing like this would have to happen. He wanted to tell you too, but I see you've managed to stay away from them.

HOUSE: The husband doesn't want me to save his wife's life if something goes wrong?

CUDDY: Apparently this isn't this first time that they've tried to have a baby. And so far, this is the closest that they've gotten. She's had complications before, that's why he doesn't want to worry so much on this one.

HOUSE: And dang it, they just might have to try again.

CUDDY: You know what? You better go. You're going to be late for your flight. (throws the file onto her desk)

HOUSE: So, you're just going to take them out, so this patient's feelings won't get hurt?

CUDDY: No, I'll leave them there, but I want you to be the one to explain to her that she has to have her fourth abortion for health reasons.

HOUSE: Ok.

CUDDY: I should've known that you're incompetent self wouldn't care that much for another person, so just…(sighs) bye.

HOUSE: (appears surprised) That's it? Really?

CUDDY: You just don't care about other people, House.

HOUSE: (over dramatic) Finally! Somebody gets me! (House walks out)

CUDDY: (stands by her desk)…Yeah…I get you.

(Wilson is waiting by Cuddy's door)

WILSON: What was that about?

HOUSE: World domination. It's a bit technical for you.

(Wilson is silent. House wanted him to say something)

HOUSE: Man, you really are no fun, when you're depressed.

WILSON: (attempting to be defensive) I'm not depressed!

(In Mrs. Starkens room)

(Patton is putting a new bag on her IV)

: So what is that that you're giving me?

PATTON: Just vitamins.

: What for?

PATTON: If you get even better after taking this, we think we might have a diagnosis for you on what's been going on. And then you can go home.

: Hopefully not for too long, though. (she smiles at her husband, while holding her stomach.)

: I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. Do you want anything?

MRS. STARKENS: Yes. I'm starving. Just get me whatever you get.

(Mr. Starkens leaves. Patton finishes up and goes to ask Mrs. Starkens something, but hesitates. She notices)

MRS. STARKENS: Yes, ?

PATTON: I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?

: I'll do what I can (smiles)

PATTON: Do all women think about having kids?

: Well, I did. (chuckles slightly) But, I think that women do think about at a certain time in their life. Maybe when their husband is drifting away, or they see other kids.

PATTON: My wife, she doesn't seem to think about it at all, when I've tried to discuss it with her.

: There are those women that are scared.

PATTON: Scared?

: Yes. It's perfectly normal for a woman to be scared of bringing a child into the world? Is it worth it, for the child to be around what is happening? Women do think about these things (drifts into her own thoughts) I did… but as you can see, I've made my decision. (smiles at Patton)

(on the plane)

(Wilson is looking over some documents while House rocks out on his iPod.)

HOUSE: (takes off his headphones) So when we get there, what's the plan?

WILSON: There's someone who's going to meet us at the airport. We go to his house and then go get the body.

HOUSE: Who's meeting us? Family?

WILSON: No. Attorney, or something (is looking over some papers)

HOUSE: That's never good. Did you bring your check book?

WILSON: (missed the joke) What?

HOUSE: Nevermind.

(there's a young flight attendant and house sees that her name is Marcie)(Marcie is pretty much a ditz)

MARCIE: Hello there, can get either of you gentlemen a drink?

HOUSE: Oh yes, please. Vodka for him.

MARCIE: This is a non-alcoholic flight.

HOUSE: (leans over to the girl) Would have anything that could help him fight off his headache? (winks at her implyingly)

MARCIE: (leans over to House, not getting it at all, and being serious.) We have aspirin.

HOUSE: (stares in shock, and then puts his head back in) Yes. Please. Aspirin. Both of us are gonna need some. (Marcie leaves) (House mumbles) This is gonna be a long flight. (looks at Wilson)(Wilson feels House staring) Yeah. Kids should mingle with us in the world. (pops a vicodin)

WILSON: House. Please.

HOUSE: What?

WILSON: Nothing. I'm not even going to bother to try and tell you.

HOUSE: You don't believe in trying?

WILSON: (stops looking at his papers and blurts it out) What if I become like him, House?

HOUSE: Who? Me?

WILSON: My brother! I mean, my life is not much different than his. I had failed marriages. I didn't call him, just as much as he didn't call me. Neither of us have had kids. I could end up being just as sad and alone as he was when he died. I could be that (thinks, not hearing House anymore)

HOUSE: (starting to be sarcastic) Well…

WILSON: No! (blurts out. House freezes his facial expression as Wilson continues)I will not allow myself to be like that! I'm going to do things. It's all going to be different from now on. I refuse to let myself live a life like what he lived.

HOUSE: Ok then. (pulls his headphones back up, leaving Wilson to his thoughts of change)

(in House's office)

HARDING: I just got back from Starken's room; everything looks good there.

PATTON: Should we call House?

FOREMON: And say what? The patient's doing fine so far?

HARDING: I think that she needs to stay.

PATTON: She's fine

HARDING: I think we should wait until tomorrow, at least.

FOREMON: There's no reason anymore. We know what the problem was, and fixed it.

HARDING: Then there's no harm in her staying for one more night.(looks over at Foremon)

FOREMON: Let's hold off before we make a decision.

(HARDING gives a surrendered expression)

(At the airport)

HOUSE: So who's this guy we're meeting?

WILSON: He said his name was Flores.

HOUSE: And how are we going to find him?

FLORES: (from the side) Dr. Wilson?

WILSON: Yes. (puts his bag down and offers a hand to Flores) Mr. Flores.

FLORES: Steve, please. A pleasure to meet you.

WILSON: This is Dr. Gregory House. (gestures to House, who's judging Flores) (Flores offers a hand to House, not liking that House is there)

HOUSE: Sorry. I'm using both right now. (makes it sound like he's not being rude)

FLORES: I understand. So how was the flight?

HOUSE: Lousy, thanks.

FLORES: (slightly embarrassed) Ah…

WILSON: (defends quickly)He always gets irritable after flights.

FLORES: Of course. (turns more to Wilson) But..uh.. I had hoped that you would come alone.

WILSON: What for?

FLORES: Well. First, I'd like to apologize for not explaining over the phone. I like telling people in person about these sensitive matters.

WILSON: My brother dying?

FLORES: No. Yes. Both… I guess… In a way. Just of the fact of what happens to…(sees Wilson's confused expression)(realizes that Wilson doesn't know)

WILSON: Mr. Flores, I haven't seen, or heard from my brother in 17 years, now. I don't know what you're talking about.

HOUSE: (mumbles more to himself almost smiling) Oh, I do.

FLORES: Oh. Then maybe it should have been better if I had explained on the phone, then. I…just follow me.

(walks off with House and Wilson behind)

HOUSE: Fifty bucks says that it's a kid.

WILSON: (snaps his head towards House) What?!

(Flores notices that Wilson has stopped)

FLORES: Dr. Wilson?

(Wilson looks at Flores with an almost glazed expression and starts slowly walking again)

WILSON: (whispers to House) Why would you say that?

HOUSE: Are you looking at this guy? If he was an attorney here for you to pay your brother's dues, he wouldn't be standing in a wrinkled suit.

WILSON: (mumbles) No…he would've…my brother had a kid?

HOUSE: Well look on the bright side. At least you know you're not like your brother. And you can schedule play dates with Cuddy, now.

(Wilson stops and House turns to look at what Wilson's looking at. He sees a seventeen year old girl, who has that smart but attractive look)

HOUSE: And I'll happily volunteer my services to babysit.

(House's Office)

HARDING: This is Starkens latest lab reports.

FOREMON: (looks at the file) Everything looks good.

HARDING: So she can go now?

FOREMON: (glances up at HARDING for a second and then puts the file down) Why do you want her to leave?

HARDING: I don't want her having the baby here.

FOREMON: ………ok…why?

HARDING: It's personal.

(Foremon gives HARDING a look)

HARDING: Fine. If she stays here I said that I would be there for the birth. I don't want to be there to see another failure for them.

FOREMON: You see this all the time…

HARDING: I know, I know but (sigh) I don't know, it's just different is all. I don't know.

(Patton walks in. Foremon glances over)

PATTON: What's going on?

FOREMON: Ok. Call House.

(At the airport. You just see House talking on his phone)

PATTON: I just don't think that we should let her go without a diagnosis.

HARDING: We have a diagnosis. She wasn't getting enough vitamins.

PATTON: Why did she need so many, though? All of that couldn't have just been from vitamins.

HARDING: What do you want to do? Give her tests until she's due. Which could happen at any time at this point?

PATTON: If she has a stillborn baby it's our fault, because we didn't have a diagnosis.

HARDING: There was an abortion paper in her file anyway.

PATTON: What? (looks to Foremon)

FOREMON: She never saw them.

(House on the phone)

HOUSE: Blame me for everything!

PATTON: (turns to phone) What should we do?

HOUSE: Well it sounds like you've made excellent progress without me. I've got to go, now.

FOREMON: House.

HOUSE: Keep her there. Unless I'm wrong, which, I never am, she's having it before tomorrow and there will be complications.

HARDING: Are you sure?

HOUSE: Woman's intuition.

FOREMON: (glances at HARDING)Fine, she stays.

HOUSE: Glad we could work things out.

PATTON: How's Wilson?

HOUSE: Over filled with joy about his good news.

PATTON: It was a kid, wasn't it.

HOUSE: Bravo.

HARDING: A kid?!

HOUSE: Yep. Gotta go. We're about to meet the new part of the family.

(HOUSE hangs up and walks over to FLORES and WILSON)

WILSON: I don't understand why you couldn't tell me this over the phone.

FLORES: I deeply apologize. I really thought that you knew about her already.

HOUSE: She didn't say that she didn't know about him?

FLORES: She hasn't talked to anyone since she was caught.

WILSON: I'm sorry; caught?

FLORES:…Yes. She ran off after her father died. She hasn't talked or eaten.

WILSON: And how long has that been?

FLORES: About two days.

(WILSON groans)

WILSON: How old is she?

FLORES: Seventeen. Legal guardianship is up in a couple of months. After that, the government can help her get things together for some sort of future. She's really intelligent; she just hasn't gotten her priorities straight, anymore. She was by her father's side for four months, so she's behind in school.

HOUSE: So is there any good news about this girl?

WILSON: (turns to HOUSE) House! (turns back to FLORES) Four months? I wasn't notified about this.

FLORES: He specifically asked that no one be contacted until after his death. (pauses) and asked you to take the girl.

(WILSON stares on, shocked)

HOUSE: Really?

WILSON: (turns to girl) What's her name?

FLORES: Avery Wilson.

WILSON: Avery…I don't know…I mean (sigh)

HOUSE: You don't know? You were just complaining about not being a father.

WILSON: This is different, House. (turns to Flores) I'm sorry, Mr. Flores.

FLORES: Wait, you haven't even talked to her, yet.

WILSON: I'm not interested. (turns and walks away)

FLORES: Wait!

WILSON: I'm sorry.

(HOUSE follows WILSON)

WILSON: I'm sorry you made the trip out here with me for nothing.

HOUSE: Nothing? Are you kidding? Finding out that you could be a daddy?! Classic.

WILSON: Stop it. (harshly)

HOUSE: What? (sees Wilson's expression) You want her.

WILSON: (pauses)I can't.

HOUSE: Why not? You think she's not alone, like you?

WILSON: She was my brother's child! My brother hasn't talked to me in almost twenty years…I just don't think that I'm willing to let any part of him be in my life right now.

HOUSE: You came here to completely forget about him?

WILSON: I don't want to have that responsibility.

HOUSE: Responsibility? The girl's seventeen! All you have to do is make sure your wallet's full.

WILSON: I came here to take my brother to bury him. The first thing I find out when I arrive is, I need to bring home his kid.

(sighs and gives another look toward Avery. Looks down)

(New scene where Wilson approaches FLORES)

WILSON: So, where do I sign?

MRS. STARKENS: Why can't I leave?

PATTON: There are ideas that you might have your baby sooner that later. Tonight is what Dr. House thinks.

MR. STARKENS: But she's not due until next week.

PATTON: Trust me, since that baby's been stressed, it will probably be happening in the near future.

MR. STARKENS: Well, who are we to argue?

MRS. STARKENS: It very exciting.

PATTON: Don't worry, everything will be fine.

(PATTON leaves and CUDDY walks to him)

CUDDY: I thought she was being released.

PATTON: House thought it would be better for her to stay. He thinks that there are going to be complications at the birth.

CUDDY: And what evidence does he have to support that?

PATTON: Don't you think that he's good enough to where you don't have to question his evidence?

CUDDY: Has she seen the abortion papers, yet?

PATTON: No one showed her.

CUDDY: Who was supposed to?

PATTON: Me.

CUDDY: It's your obligation to take of the mother before the baby.

PATTON: The risk is low. They'll be crushed if they knew that it was bad enough for an abortion, which we aren't even sure of, yet.

CUDDY: (pauses) It's youre call.

(view of AVERY, sitting on a bench and camera doing a slow zoom)

(WILSON


End file.
